Highschool DXD Hero Switch Hero
by BlackJackAce
Summary: The story I'm writing takes place during/after the 8th episode of Hero, right when everyone gangs up on him because of the rias situation. This story features a massive flip on his personality, and It's just an itch I want to scratch because I've never seen a fanfiction similar to the one I'll write. All Highschool DXD and Its characters belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Fujimi Shobo


**Hi! I'm a big fan of the high school DXD story, and since I'm a newbie writer, I'd like to publish a story here and get criticism, as well as have fun.**

 **Being a "writer" at 15 Is kind of weird. I appreciate any and all comments from viewers.. This Is also my first time on the site.. so if I'm doing anything wrong, please contact me.**

 **The story I'm writing takes place during/after the 8th episode of Hero, right when everyone gangs up on him because of the rias situation.**

 **This story features a massive flip on his personality, and It's just an itch I want to scratch because I've never seen a fanfiction of Issei turning on them.**

 **His perversion will be dialed down a notch, he'll take an edgier approach to things but still, have that carefree vibe whilst talking to Ddraig.**

 **The dialog for the first few sentences Is from the sub version of the episode, I find It cringy to hear Issei swear like that, so yeah.**

 **Please also note I have not read the manga, nor do I intend to because I simply cannot find an English converted version, sorry folks.**

 **All Highschool DXD and Its characters belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Fujimi Shobo**

* * *

 _ **Common room, Kuoh Academy.**_

 **"** But, what's going on? Why are you suddenly asking?" Issei looked at rias, clueless as always.

"Hey.. Issei.." Rias bit her lip, faced staring at the big brown doors of their common room.

"Yes?" Issei responded, barely narrowing his eyes In a fit of confusion and slight concern

"What am I to you?" Rias's words took him aback. Her head turned to the right just a bit, to catch a glimpse of his expression.

"Ehmhhm.." Issei didn't know how to respond. He thought for a moment, hearing her voice again

" **What am I!?** " She raised her voice, annoyed with the fact he had to think on the matter.

"Uhm.. to me, president Is president.." He softly replied. Rias's shoulders tensed, she clenched her fists and yelled.

" **Idiot!** " Running out the front doors, she held back tears and went down the hall without another word.

The room was filled with surprised expressions and light gasps. Asia ran after her, shouting "Big sister!" she stopped to look at Issei with a hurt expression.

"I can't believe you, Issei!" She ran off after Rias, leaving Issei to deal with the words like a punch to the gut.

Xenovia's expression turned disappointed, Irina's almost disgusted. "Even I thought you were pretty stupid there, Issei."

"Goodness! You really are pathetic, Issei!" Each one of their hurtful comments ripped pieces of him apart. He looked at Koneko for reassurance, but she was looking away muttering "The worst."

He was getting flashbacks and similar feelings to Raynare. His confused sad gaze darted to Gasper but he gave no reply, avoiding eye contact. Issei made a bolt for the door when Akeno spoke up with a deadly strict tone.

"Stop. The way you are now, you'll only hurt her more." Issei panic turned Into anger and fear. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes, holding back tears.

" **You're not even thinking about my feelings! You of all people should especially know, Akeno!** " Issei let It out. A few tears hit the wood floor. Silence and shocked expressions were all that remained.

"I can't deal with this right now.. i... I'm leaving for now.." With that, Issei darted down the hall. He bit his tongue holding back bawling like a baby. He could hear Akeno's voice shouting "Wait! Issei, I'm sorry!

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Academy Outside, Highway Underpass**_

He kept running, almost tripping on a broken floorboard... bursting out of the main doors, he jumped on his bike and rode Into the midnight, down the street and under the highway zipping past buildings, he hears Raynare's mocking tone echo...

"Will you die for me?" "Spare me Issei!" " **AaAaAaaaAAAAgh** " Her ghostly shriek and shatter of the church window spooked him. He jerked the bike In the wrong direction, flying off the seat and roughly sliding across the empty concrete street.

'Agh..hh.. damn It.. fucking leg!" Tears streamed down his face. He clutched his knee, although It quickly healed... It still stung. Seductively perched on a polished stone wall, Kuroka bit her lip and smirked at him.

"Mmm.. having trouble, Limp dragon emperor?" Kuroka was amused at her little joke. She watched his movements, enjoying the scene. "Screw you," Issei muttered, standing up. His eyes were masked by the shadow of his hair. He clutched his arm.

"Ooh... Fiesty are we?" Kuroka turned her head to the olive tree in front of her pawing at a branch. "You know, I like a feisty ma-" A sudden dragon shot flew straight for her. She narrowly dodged It, leaping rolling smoothly down across the concrete Her expression turned from shocked to stern. She analyzed him, taking this a bit seriously. It was unlike him to just attack a woman, let alone her like that. "What's your deal, brat." She narrowed her eyes, summoning a bit of sage magic.

She flung the ball of blue energy at him, but his unbridled rage fueled his demonic power, allowing quick movements. Firing a dragon shot Into the ball, thick smoke filled under the highway pass. Issei emerged from the smoke with a deadly glare.

Suddenly, a demonic crest of the Gremory family appeared In the air. Rias, Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba were in sight, accessing the scene. They landed gracefully on the ground with Rias giving a hurt and regretful look to Issei. Koneko's gaze sharpened.

"Kuroka. What's your deal." Koneko's mellow but concerned tone was nothing new to her. She waved and wiggled her fingers "Hi Sis. Running a job. Gotta take your boyfriend" Kiba's face turned riddled with anger "No! I won't let that happen!" He foolishly charged, sword raised high, screaming a battle roar. Kuroka had set quick traps In the confusion of the smoke. Issei knew... and he was hesitating to warn Kiba. By the time he made his decision, he couldn't speak.

Running and spreading out onto the trap, It blew and sent Issei flying and hitting the ground with a painful snap. He was knocked out. Kiba stopped abruptly to stare at his body. Kuroka sent a ball sizzling Into him, flinging him In the air.

"No!" Koneko leaped up, catching Kiba and wobbly landing on the ground. She had almost ripped his shirt with such a tight grasp. "Th.. thanks... I didn't see that one c-.. coming, hah." Kiba muttered, resting his body for a little. Rias spoke up "What do you intend to do with him! I will not let you harm him!" Rias kept her serious composure, but inside, she was fearful of what might happen If she escaped with her Issei.

"Oh, don't worry, lover boy will be safe In my care. Very safe." Kuroka's unsettling grin didn't help. Three large sage arts circles appeared around her, and dozens of devils wearing the underworld guard armor flew out. They had the Khaos Brigade's symbol welded Into the armor, signifying their alliance

Akeno's fingertips sparked with lightning. She refrained from doing anything. Multiple guards swarmed Issei's unconscious body, carrying him away to a circle. Rias was going to attack but was held back by her queen. "We need to be cautious. They could seriously harm him. We have no choice here.. We're outnumbered and outplayed." It hurt to admit defeat. Rias could see no possible way to engage without them bolting with Issei or harming him.

"So long... Maybe you'll see the light now, Sis." Kuroka teleported away with issei In her custody, leaving the group of four defeated and concerned. "What have we done.. we chased him away, Rias.." Akeno's voice quivered. She felt so bad for what they said, what they caused.

* * *

 **So! This was just a little tease.. I want to read my reviews and see the criticism, I appreciate It a lot.**

 **Tell me If I'm getting the character's personalities correct, and all that. And yes, there are a lot of grammar mistakes and I'll try to improve In the future.. the next chapters will be defo longer, but you know..**

 **Issei won't be super OP like they do In other fanfics. I'll slowly work him up, and use the skills he currently has In the anime. I will not be including any powers he's gained after episode 8, so no crimson cardinal. He will fight his closest friends, and I'll try to not make It a dumb cliche or poor writing excuse.. just leave feedback and I'll have the next chapter produced tomorrow or the next day. Peace guys!**

 **-BlackJackAce**


End file.
